new_york_city_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody Markham
Melody Markham is a 24-year-old Broadway performer, singer, and actress at the Majestic Theatre. She currently resides in Manhattan. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Melody Katherine Markham was born on January 5, 1991 to Samantha Walters-Markham, a piano teacher, and Augustus Markham, a lawyer. Samantha and Augustus met one day at a coffee shop in Times Square, where both were regular customers. They usually offered the other a smile whenever they saw each other, but other than that, they never said anything. One day, Samantha finally worked up the courage to talk to Augustus, and they ended up having a great conversation. They exchanged contact information with the other, and they would always meet up in the mornings for coffee and walk around Times Square together. After a few weeks of doing this, Samantha finally decided to ask Augustus to go on a date with her. Augustus happily agreed, and the couple had their first date. After about two years of dating, Augustus and Samantha felt the mutual feeling of being in love, and they knew that they wanted to be with one another for forever. Augustus proposed to Samantha, and Samantha accepted the proposal. One year later, the couple had their wedding and married. Both Augustus and Samantha knew that their life wouldn't be complete without a baby, so they decided that they wanted to have one. A few months after their marriage, Samantha became pregnant with a baby. Augustus and Samantha were ecstatic to be parents, as they wanted nothing more than to have a family together. That January, their daughter, Melody Katherine, was born. Samantha and Augustus loved their daughter with all of their hearts, and they were very happy with how close Melody brought them. Samantha's job allowed for her to stay at home while she wasn't giving lessons, but Augustus had to work all day. Samantha held her piano lessons from home, so Melody would often watch while Samantha gave lessons to her students. Melody liked the music that her mother played, and when she was four, Samantha began to give Melody lessons. Melody liked the lessons that her mother gave her, and she wanted to play the piano just like her mother did. Around the time that Melody's mother began giving her piano lessons, Samantha told Melody that she was pregnant with a daughter. Melody was extremely happy that she was going to have a baby sister, and she was looking forward to her birth. While Melody was still four, her mother gave birth to a young girl named Charity Terra. Melody loved her younger sister, and she would spend a lot of her time around her. She liked being an older sister, and she always got along with Charity very well. Melody began attending elementary school soon after she began her piano lessons, and she liked being in school. She enjoyed all of her classes, and she got along with her other classmates very well. Melody was well-liked by most people, as she had an incredibly friendly personality. She liked being around people, and people liked being around her. She liked classes where she could be more free and creative, like reading and history, but she didn't enjoy classes that involved a lot of thinking, like math. Melody didn't like school as much as she liked the music lessons that her mother gave her, which she would always look forward to. Melody would spend a lot of her time playing with her sister, who she almost never had fights with. Charity was much quieter and passive than Melody was, but Melody was always there to support Charity and make her feel much more comfortable. Charity didn't like playing the piano as much as Melody did, but she soon found love in playing the cello. Melody thought that it was great that Charity was interested in playing the cello, and they made a pact that when they were older, they would form a musical group together and perform music for other people with each other. When Melody was playing the piano by herself, she would often sing the notes as she played them, which she enjoyed doing. Melody didn't want to do this in front of anyone, as she was afraid that she would be teased for singing. She loved singing, and even at a young age, she felt a huge passion for it. She had a close relationship with her parents and her sister, but she didn't want them to hear her sing, as she was afraid that they would tell her that she had a bad singing voice. When Melody was 8 years old and in the third grade, she became eligible to join her school's chorus. She was very nervous about asking her parents if she could join it, but they agreed that if Melody wanted to do it, they would absolutely let her. Melody was very happy when she signed up for chorus, as she was looking forward to meeting other people who loved music just as much as she did. Melody felt that she fit in with the chorus very well, and she liked everyone in her chorus class. They all shared her love for music, and she loved being around them. On her first day in chorus, her teacher remarked that Melody had a very nice voice, and that in chorus class, she would definitely be able to learn how to improve her singing voice. Many people were surprised by the sound that came out of Melody, even though she still needed proper vocal training. She performed in chorus concerts for her school, and had a small solo part in one of her concerts as a debut. Her parents and sister were shocked to hear Melody's singing voice for the first time, and they allowed her to sign up for voice lessons. Melody was no longer terrified of being judged by her family, and she felt extremely happy that others liked her singing voice. She started her voice lessons at the age of 9, where her teacher taught her to become a better singer. She had a very high, clear voice, and it was very beautiful to many people. She would often sing at school events, and she would enjoy singing for her family. In middle school, Melody continued to stun others with her voice, and she continued to remain in chorus for the duration of middle school. When she was in the eighth grade, in 2005, Melody saw a Broadway show for the first time, which was The Phantom of the Opera at the Majestic Theatre. Melody was astounded by the show, and she fell in love with the magic of the theater. She loved everything about the story, and it dawned on her that performing was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She wanted to be like the actresses that she saw on the stage, doing what they really loved with great passion. Melody told her parents and sister about her new dream, but they had no doubt in their minds that Melody wouldn't be able to do it. They told her that they had her full support in fulfilling their dream. Charity assured Melody that they could be a cello-playing and singing duo, and that she would always be in the orchestra pit while Melody performed. This gave Melody all of the assurance that she needed to follow her dream. When Melody went to high school the next year, she began to take drama classes, as she wanted to improve her acting skills as well. She learned even more about her voice in chorus class, and it began to sound more mature as she got older. She was classified as a soprano, and she still continued to take voice lessons. She did well academically in school, even though she still struggled with the subjects that she disliked as a child. While her high school education was nearing an end, Melody applied to attend New York University, as she wanted to go to the Tisch School of the Arts to improve her acting and singing careers. Melody was afraid that she wouldn't be good enough to be accepted into the school, as she figured that there were many other people who would probably be accepted into the school than herself. As she was about to send in her application, she decided that she wasn't going to do it, as she had no chance of making it. Charity found out about this, and was there immediately to tell Charity about her concerns about not making it into the college. Charity reminded her that she believed that she could do anything, and that she didn't doubt her sister at all. Melody was extremely thankful for the boost in confidence from her sister, and she decided to send in the applications. She was still a bit nervous about not being good enough to be accepted, but however, the administrators of the school were very impressed with her voice, and they decided to accept Melody into the school. Melody was beyond ecstatic to be accepted into the school, and she was looking forward to her experience there. Her parents were extremely proud of her, and she was extremely thankful for their support. She was glad to be near her parents, as they had always been there for her. After Melody graduated, she began her education at the Tisch School of the Arts at New York University right away. For four years, Melody learned as much as she could about theater, singing, and acting. She improved her acting skills, and strengthened her voice. She put on several performances throughout her time as a student at the university, and she made many wonderful friends there. Melody loved her college experience, and at the end of it, she graduated with a BFA in musical theater. Melody now had her life ahead of her, and she still knew that she wanted to be an actress on Broadway. She knew that she couldn't get to the top immediately, so she hired an agent to find her small gigs that she could perform in. Melody's agent did a very good job of finding her gigs to perform in, as there were many around New York City that were available. Melody seldom traveled out of the state for these gigs, and she was okay with this, as she loved New York City, and she didn't plan on leaving. Melody had been performing these gigs for a few months, when suddenly, the worst thing that she thought possible happened to her. News reached her family that Charity, along with her sister's boyfriend, were both dead. The deaths seemed like suicides to investigators, but Melody didn't see how that would be possible. She believed that her sister was extremely happy, and she felt that her sister would feel comfortable enough to confide these feelings in her. Melody was extremely shocked to hear this, and she didn't know how this could have happened to her. She couldn't believe that her sister had taken her own life, and it didn't seem right to her. She felt awful for not knowing how Charity had really been feeling, but something didn't seem to add up. Melody and her entire family were extremely distraught to hear this, and they spent an extremely long time mourning Charity's death. Melody didn't know if she would be able to carry on and do anything without her sister's support, but a call from her agent changed her mind. A few months after she began doing small gigs, her agent informed her of an audition that he had scheduled for her for the role of Christine Daaé, the leading lady in The Phantom of the Opera. Melody was overjoyed at the news, as she thought that Christine would be an excellent first Broadway role for her. It was the first time that she had felt happy in weeks. She was extremely nervous about auditioning, and she was afraid that she would fail her audition. She didn't know if she had the motivation to do it after the death of Charity, and she was constantly thinking about how Charity would never be in the orchestra pit while she performed. Melody arrived at the audition, and felt frozen as she looked at the other talented actresses around the room. She was suddenly disheartened, as she realized that the chances of her getting the role were extremely slim. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to audition, and the mere thought of doing so made her feel faint. She wanted to call her sister, because she knew that Charity would be able to make everything okay, but she realized that she couldn't call her sister. Another woman auditioning saw Melody looking pale and afraid, and she came over and introduced herself as Aster Hollins. Aster felt sympathy for Melody, and she wanted to instill some confidence in her. Aster assured Melody that she was going to do perfectly fine, and that she could definitely show the casting directors just what she was made of. This greatly cheered Melody up, and she began to feel much more confident in herself. She was extremely thankful for Aster helping to give her confidence, and she wished Aster luck on her auditions. Melody found it fascinating that even though they were competing for the same role, Aster managed to cheer Melody up. Melody learned a lesson from this, as the kindness that Aster had showed her really changed her perspective on things. She also had received a bit of closure after her sister's death. After warming up for the auditions, Melody was called back into the audition room. Melody entered the room very confidently, and tried to not show any of the shakiness, terror, or nerves that she was feeling. Melody sang her audition with confidence, and appeared to be extremely at ease with the casting directors. The casting directors were very impressed with Melody's relaxation, and they thought that her audition was outstanding. Melody left the audition, feeling that she had done very well. A few weeks passed, and Melody received a call from her agent, stating that she had gotten the part. Melody could barely contain her excitement, and had a very emotional moment with her parents when she told them her news. Melody had shot for her dreams and she had made it, even though the journey wasn't a very easy one. Melody is currently the main actress for Christine Daaé on Broadway, and she performs the role nightly at the Majestic Theatre. Melody is still very unknown to the public, as this is her first Broadway role. She is content with her life at the moment, though she is still sensitive about the subject of her sister's death, and she has realized that she wants to make other people feel the same way about their lives. Melody currently lives in 432 Park Avenue Apartment 001, where she has just moved in with her friend, Penelope Abana. Personality Melody has a very likable personality, and she always seems to have a smile on her face. She is at a happy place in her life at the moment, even though her sister's death unsettles her. She is still in disbelief of her sister's death, but she tries to not linger on the topic very much. Melody loves performing, and she is very happy with her job. She thinks that every performance she puts on is special, and she likes to think that she touches the hearts of every individual member in the audience. She is very empathetic towards others, and she doesn't find it difficult to connect emotionally with others. While she can often lose confidence in herself, she takes responsibility of instilling confidence in others, as she believes that everyone should have it. She is very friendly, and she enjoys talking and making conversation with others, and making them happy. Melody tends to be very naturally curious, which she doesn't always consider a good thing. Melody is modest about what she does, and she is always very appreciative of the nice things that people have to say about her. She loves that she loves what she does, and she does what she does with great passion and care. Appearance Melody has naturally brown hair which is currently dyed red, because she likes the color. She has bright green eyes, and pale skin. She is at medium height, being 5'5". She is often in heavy costume and makeup for her role as Christine Daaé, making her unrecognizable from the character. She has a very clear, loud voice, which is very good for performing. Melody almost always has a smile on her face, which is often contagious. Alliances *Penelope Abana (good friend and roommate) Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Melody is a performer on Broadway. *Melody has a BFA in musical theater from the Tisch School of the Arts. *Melody is a graduate from New York University. *Melody currently plays the role of Christine Daaé on Broadway. *Melody is a soprano. *Melody is very kind and empathetic. *Melody has a contagious smile. *Melody is very curious. *Melody has a creative imagination. *Melody loves the arts. *Melody can be very sensitive. *Melody is very fun to be around. *Melody tries her best to be modest. *Melody is very loyal to her friends. *Melody likes inspiring others. Gallery Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again & Phantom of the Opera (Classic BRIT Awards 2012) Melody Markham Think of Me Phantom of the Opera 25th Anniversary HD Melody Markham Performs 'The Phantom of the Opera' 3.163238.jpg 9FFC931D-DD9E-A1ED-F8FFAE4F443AB86C.jpg 2014-12-23_21471.png tumblr_mko5y4ahpX1rltgeto7_r1_500.gif tumblr_mxmq3egKyS1r8dr0do2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mrscqvnNzr1rdxzldo1_250.gif tumblr_namcnuOw2W1rnqzobo1_500.jpg phantom_25th_anniversary_pictures_slideshow_by_lovemusical601-d4gr3r0.jpg tumblr_inline_mhyl07xYuQ1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mc6sipk5j41qfo9f3o3_250.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_mjkj0jxhvr1qchdnoo6_250.gif tumblr_static_sierra6.gif large.gif tumblr_mko5y4ahpX1rltgeto5_r1_500.gif tumblr_mko5y4ahpX1rltgeto8_r1_500.gif tumblr_mkv42y97UO1s9cjm9o7_250-1.gif tumblr_np2uiwE0yq1uwf5spo1_500.gif tumblr_n2qz1wtir01qe6vjyo1_500.gif tumblr_mcm0rlwI2g1r0q4g1.gif tumblr_nroskihwDD1uum02fo1_400.gif phantom.png tumblr_mc9281K6Et1r0q4g1.gif tumblr_n26vsvbaBO1rdxzldo1_250.gif tumblr_n511f4Ndu41rp2o9do2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjhu7qM1r01qia6ffo4_250.gif 5.201805.jpg tumblr_lstgdoiyqh1qa4c04o1_500_1_.gif tumblr_mj5xp8jiY61r7jou0o1_1280.jpg HYIME.jpg tumblr_n1tfcnwNFj1r33s7bo4_500.gif 3.183731.jpg 3.183730.jpg 3.183729.jpg 4.183732.jpg 3.183734.jpg 4.183735.jpg 2.183733.jpg 3.183737.jpg 3.183736.jpg 3.183738.jpg 2.183739.jpg 4.183741.jpg 3.183740.jpg 5.183743.jpg 4.183742.jpg 4.183744.jpg 4.183745.jpg 5.183746.jpg 4.183749.jpg 4.183747.jpg 4.183748.jpg 4.183751.jpg 4.183750.jpg 6.183752.jpg Sierra-Boggess.jpg tumblr_mh53uefCHU1r3dcnko1_500.gif c9c192bbf8f54d2dd2a1febb1d0f830d.gif 1.170481.jpg a7632f3bacb1fc91300c7b242d33d470.jpg tumblr_mhx9dylhPY1qgr2d3o1_500.jpg tumblr_n15pw6J2s81rb9ml2o2_500.png tumblr_mejhkoSOLe1r0bnp9.jpg tumblr_m7f5u1VXsZ1r5h12xo1_500.jpg 20080718_052746_Sierra & Summer 2_400.jpg|Melody with her deceased younger sister, Charity. BoggessPhotostip1-Lo-Fi.jpg BoggessPhotostip2-Lo-Fi.jpg Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Twenties Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Broadway Performers Category:Musician Category:American Category:Miramc22